


yours

by umbr4e



Series: Amaguuji Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frogs, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Prompt: Travel, Rain, idk what else to say, soft frog bfs being soft, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbr4e/pseuds/umbr4e
Summary: “Your cretin.”“My cretin.”He’s smiling, he’s smiling so wide under his mask and he isn’t surprised at all when Rantaro hooks a finger into it and pulls it down.“But if I wasn’t your cretin, you would miss out on this.”
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: Amaguuji Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795822
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	yours

**Author's Note:**

> amaguuji week by @servantc0re on instagram!  
> day 1: travelling/confessions
> 
> this barely fits with the theme but i do not care this is during their travels, you decide which country they are in

The first drops of rain are never very bothersome. They are quiet, unassuming, and they tend to fade into the background as a prelude before a true downpour.  
They roll down Rantaro’s cheeks as he laughs, and they create a soft halo of water droplets that rest atop his hair.  
Even in his annoyance at being laughed at, Korekiyo takes a moment to admire how lovely he looked.

But even Rantaro’s beauty could not deter him from glaring at him, a scowl under his mask.  
“It is raining.”  
“Yes, we established that.”  
“It is raining and we are a mile away from the cottage with no means of transport and no shelter. The closest we will come to having a decent shelter is a leaf from a tree.”

Rantaro grabs his hands and intertwines them with his own, a gesture of affection that startles him as much as it makes him want more. “That’s part of the fun, Kiyo. It’s raining, d’you have any idea how lucky we are?”  
“Lucky…? If I didn’t know you to be as strange as you are I would have thought you had gone mad.” Korekiyo’s tone comes with a practiced dryness and apathy, but he knows Rantaro will be able to pick up on the fondness underneath it.

He grins, shaking his head. “If you of all people can see me as a weirdo, then I’m definitely doing something weird.”  
“I did not insinuate you were a weirdo, darling. Just that you have your... quirks.” He leans in till their foreheads were close to touching, a small smile under his mask. “And why are we lucky, anyway? Other than your love for the rain. Surely you can see the unfortunate situation we are in.” 

One thing Korekiyo had never understood about his classmates was how they seemed to classify Rantaro as ‘mysterious’. He can see why one would get that impression, the other boy was quiet and asking him about his personal life—or asking him about anything, really—only resulted in an answer vague enough and yet knowing enough to sound suspicious. His insistence that he “wasn’t a bad guy” did nothing to help his image, either.  
Korekiyo only could not fathom it because of how totally and completely harmless Rantaro really was. The idea of Rantaro, who gets grumpy when he’s woken up too early, who spends hours rambling about the most inconsequential things (though Kiyo would listen intently to every minute and more), who has meltdowns over their neighbour’s dog licking his hand being seen as mysterious, of all things, makes him laugh.

But in this moment, the confusion that leaves him following Rantaro’s mischievous smile and mutter of “you’ll see when we’re there” almost has him second guessing it all.

“I- Whatever it is, my love, I hope it doesn't directly involve the rain, or any scenario in which we don’t get out of it as soon as possible… You know how I get.” Already the cool water was seeping through his bandages and into his mask, forcing him to crinkle his nose in annoyance. Korekiyo had never learned to dress for rainy weather, and he hadn’t planned on starting when they had set out on a day as bright and sunny as it had been before dark clouds rolled over the horizon, dooming their walk for good.  
“I can see why the cats like you more.”  
“...What is your reasoning?”  
“You’re exactly like them.”

Rantaro laughed as he dodged the bandaged hand swatting at his face, hopping on a rock by the trail cutting through the forest to be sufficiently out of reach. Well, Korekiyo could have just taken a step forward, but he crossed his arms and resumed his glaring instead. “You still have not told me what it is.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll like it. Follow me.”

And he does.

The raindrops are falling harder now, but he is holding tightly onto Rantaro’s hand and running down the crude trail carved into the forest by wandering footsteps that came before them, and though he is far from being built for rainy weather, he cannot bring himself to stay upset. It’s not like he is really upset, anyway, at least not at Rantaro.  
Not at Rantaro.  
At a million other things, but never Rantaro.

“Kiyo, Kiyo. Babe. Look.” 

There is a stream beyond the clearing ahead. At first Korekiyo doesn’t understand why the sight in front of him is special, but then he sees a dozen or so shapes on the rocks and he understands.

“I… Rantaro.”

“Yes?”

“I am so deeply in love with you right now.”

Seeing Rantaro laugh is always breathtaking and this time is no exception.

“How did you know they would be here?”

“I came with my sisters the last time we were in the country. Come on, you need to meet them.”

He lets himself get pulled along by the hand until they’re kneeling close enough, watching a little group of frogs hopping around rocks and into the stream, enjoying the rain.

He reaches out to touch one, but he is stopped by a gentle hand on his wrist. “They don’t like to be touched, so don’t unless you want to be pissed on.”

“Ah. That’s unfortunate… But they. They what?”

“They pee on people as self defence, I learned the hard way.”

“Of course a frog has urinated on you at least once.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Korekiyo pokes his nose, finding the confused look on his face impossibly adorable. “This is vengeance for how you treated me earlier. Perish.”

“My goodness Kiyo, I had no idea you were this ruthless. How could you hurt my poor soul in this way?”

“I ought to leave you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t.” 

“I guess we’re stuck together, then.”

“How tragic… A life doomed to having a cretin attached to my side for an hour every morning because he doesn’t know how to wake up on his own.”

“Your cretin.”

“My cretin.”

He’s smiling, he’s smiling so wide under his mask and he isn’t surprised at all when Rantaro hooks a finger into it and pulls it down.

“But if I wasn’t your cretin, you would miss out on this.”

The kiss is soft, nothing more than a gentle press of their lips against each other, but Korekiyo knows if he were to die kissing him like this, he would die unbelievably happy.

“Oh, by the way… I know I bully you, but I don’t want you actually being uncomfortable.”  
Rantaro wrapped a jacket around Kiyo’s shoulders and over his head, the blue shirt he had on underneath slowly dampening further. “And I don’t want you getting sick either.”

Korekiyo feels vulnerable without his mask, vulnerable being treated with consideration, but he wraps the jacket tighter around himself (pretending not to be immediately comforted by the familiar smell of honey and the cheap scented soap Rantaro is prone to using) and decides there is no one better to be vulnerable with. 

A little frog hops onto Rantaro’s head, and Kiyo can’t help but laugh, hand covering his mouth to stifle the sounds in place of his mask.  
The boy in question stops grinning at the little creature on his head to poke Kiyo’s forehead. “Hey, what are you laughing at?”

“The frog blends in.”

“I take back what I said earlier. You are the cretin in this relationship.”

“But you love me.”

“But I love you.”


End file.
